Spike (EG)
Para la contraparte dragón de este personaje, véase Spike. La contraparte canina de Spike aparece y es mencionada a lo largo de la saga de películas de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Es el perro de la contraparte humana de Twilight Sparkle. Es nombrado en los créditos iniciales de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. __TOC__ Representación en Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spike el perro es mencionado por primera vez por Pinkie Pie cuando le pregunta a Twilight Sparkle si tiene una hermana gemela con un perro que se parece al de ella. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Después de los créditos de cierre, Spike el perro aparece en pantalla junto a la Twilight humana comiendo algo de alimento para perros de un tazón. A diferencia de Spike el dragón, Spike el perro solo ladra. Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad [[Archivo:Puppy Spike makes himself comfy EG3.png|thumb|Spike the Dog en Juegos de la Amistad.]] Spike el perro aparece junto con su dueña Twilight en la tercera película. Como su representación en la escena poscréditos de Rainbow Rocks, este Spike es representado sin sintiencia y capaz de poder comunicarse solo como un perro real. Tanto Rarity como Fluttershy lo reconocen cuando sale de la mochila de Twilight. Spike muestra mucha preocupación por Twilight a lo largo de la película, ya que no tiene agrado a la escuela Canterlot High y expresa preocupación por el viaje de Twilight allí. Cuando el colgante de Twilight absorbe la magia de Fluttershy, provocando que grietas dimensionales a Equestria se abran, Spike sigue a un jackalope a través de una de las grietas, y queda expuesto accidentalmente a la magia de Fluttershy. Esto le da la capacidad de hablar y comunicarse con los humanos, aunque le asegura a Twilight que no había sido afectado de alguna manera adversa. Durante el clímax de la película, cuando Twilight se transforma en la malvada Midnight Sparkle, Spike la llama y le transmite una mirada suplicante, por lo que momentáneamente la hace volver a razonar para que Sunset Shimmer pudiera devolverla a la normalidad. Spike está presente cuando la contraparte de Equestria de Twilight aparece desde el portal, moviendo alegremente su cola al ver a una segunda Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Espía En el corto animado Pinkie Espía de Juegos de la Amistad, Pinkie Pie tiene una máscara de Spike el perro cuando se hace pasar por una "ladrona canina". Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree [[Archivo:Spike rubbing his paws together EG4.png|thumb|left|Spike en La Leyenda de Everfree.]] En la cuarta película, La Leyenda de Everfree, Spike acompaña a Twilight, sus amigas y estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot High al campamento Everfree, expresando el deseo de perseguir ardillas. Al igual que Sunset Shimmer, sirve como una fuente de comodidad y apoyo para Twilight Sparkle mientras lidia con sus pesadillas recurrentes y su preocupación por Midnight Sparkle. En un momento de la película, Spike tiene un sueño persiguiendo ardillas, y brevemente hace realidad este sueño durante La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti. Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico En el especial de media hora, Baile Mágico, Spike aparece con Twilight y sus amigas mientras hacen un vídeo musical para el concurso de vídeos musicales "Canto y Baile". Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico En Cine Mágico, Spike va con sus amigas al set de la película de Daring Do. Él es brevemente confundido con un actor animal en la película de las Power Ponis, elegido como Hum Drum. Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts En Twiciencia Loca, Spike aparece mientras Twilight construye una compañera androide para él. En El Proyecto Mascota, aparece con el resto de las mascotas de las siete amigas en su sesión de fotos del calendario de caridad. En Fallas Épicas, aparece en la historia de Twilight mirándola realizar un experimento de química. También aparece en fotografías en Blues de los Lunes y Saliendo de la Ficción. Otras representaciones Libros de capítulos En Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Spike se deleita con el hecho de que su contraparte de Equestria sea un dragón parlante. En el capítulo 6, "Spike to the Rescue", Fluttershy y Twilight le dan un "acicalamiento para cachorros muy especial". Medios promocionales En los cortos digitales de Equestria Girls Minis, Spike el perro aparece en el segundo corto protagonizado por Twilight Sparkle y en el cuarto corto. Mercancía thumb Una figura miniatura de Spike el perro fue mostrada en la 2015. Esta figura se incluye con una muñeca de Sci-Twi con orejas de poni y bata de laboratorio. Spike aparece como un dragón en Equestria en el arte impreso de WeLoveFine diseñado por un fan, "Girls in Equestria". Citas |Escena eliminada de Juegos de la Amistad}} |''Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise''}} Véase también *Spike Referencias en:Spike (EG) ru:Спайк (ДиЭ) Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Familia Sparkle Categoría:Personajes Secundarios